Molestia de Sangre
by Aquarius-chan
Summary: Un simple dolor de cabeza puede significar muchas cosas, pero para el Dragón Marino Kanon solo una: su hermano


Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien mas corresponda, pero a mi no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonario, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga.

**Molestia de Sangre **

Por Aquarius-chan

Sabía que algo estaba pasando en el Santuario, algo grande pero no tenía idea de que era eso. Un punzante dolor de cabeza apareció de repente. Eran una total molestia, pero una molestia que disfrutaba, que lo hacía feliz. Sabía que él estaba mal, que estaba sufriendo y todo por su culpa, y pensar en eso lo hacía sonreír.

Pero lamentablemente eso no era lo único que compartían. Cuando a su hermano le dolía algo lo sentía, cuando su hermano estaba triste se ponía melancólico; pero esos dolores de cabeza indicaban solo una cosa: ese lado malvado que Saga tanto despreciaba, salía a la luz. Inflaba el pecho de orgullo cada vez que recordaba que él fue quien ayudo a que aparezca ese ser malvado, totalmente opuesto a lo que su hermano se mostraba: leal, humilde...u ejmplo a seguir para muchos.

Sacudió su cabeza, el recordarlo implicaba la aparición de diferentes imágenes en su mente: el como todos preferían al gemelo mayor, como se tenía que mantener entre las sombras por él, como lo superaba en todo. No, tenía que borrar esas imágenes.

Se colocó el casco de la escama de Dragón Marino y se propuso a ir a su área de descanso, tal vez dormir lo iba a calmar e iba a hacer que ese molesto dolor de cabeza pase desapercibido.

Una vez acostado en su cama, sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar.

-Seguro ese Saga debe estar en su regocijo. Disfrutando su momento, por supuesto hasta que el Saga normal regrese- dijo para sí mismo el general marino - Solo espero que termine rápido así yo también me quedo tranquilo. Solo él puede calmar mi dolor de cabeza

Maldecía tener que seguir dependiendo de él, a pesar de que Saga piense que está muerto. Hasta que un pensamiento vino a su mente

-¿Saga alguna vez...me sintió?-

Por alguna extraña razón quedó inquieto después de pensar eso. De pequeños a ambos geminianos les hablaron del tema: "El lazo de los gemelos es el mas poderoso que hay. Nada ni nadie puede romperlo. Uno puede sentir lo que el otro siente." Lo que lo hizo hundirse mas en sus pensamientos:

-Cuando ese Saga aparece, yo siento dolores de cabeza. Siento su tristeza y su furia. Siento sus malestares y sus distintos dolores - se detuvo unos instantes para pensar - No, el dejó de considerarme su hermano luego de reibir esa maldita armadura dorada y...

Repentinamente sintió dolor en diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Podía soportarlos, pero sabía a que se debia, Saga entro en batalla

-Que los dioses se apiaden de quien este enfrentando a Saga - pensó en voz alta.

Esos dolores de a rato se calmaban y de a rato volvían, lo único que permanecía era ese maldito dolor de cabeza. Sentía el cosmos de su gemelo aumentar y lo sentía luchar, se estaba confiando y lo sabía claramente. Odiaba admitirlo, pero confiaba en que su hermano ganara la batalla.

Pero algo pasó. Un cosmos nuevo apareció, uno hermosos y puro. Era ella, Athena. Sabía que iba a ir hacia Saga, por lo que solo decidió esperar.

Habiendo pasado un largo rato, Kanon sintió algo que sorprendería a cualquiera que incluso tuviera el gusto de presenciarlo: la armadura de Géminis abandonó a Saga. Una risa alejó el silencio que habitaba el cuarto de Dragón Marino, quien se puso de pie a pesar de que su cabeza pedía seguir descansando:

-Saga, ¿acaso no te das cuenta? Tendrías que haber dejado que te ayude, pero tu orgullo te cegó hermano. Si yo estuviera allí no tendrías que lidiar con esa diosa y sus incompetentes caballeros - Una sonrisa se hizo presente - Saga, tu nunca me aceptaste, sabías que yo era el lado malvado de los Géminis y provocaste mi exclusión. Hermano, desearías que yo esté allí y...

De repente algo sucedió. Su sonrisa desapareció al igual que su dolor de cabeza, pero una nueva molestia salió a la luz. Su pecho dolía y mucho. No solo era eso, por alguna extraña razón comenzaron a brotarles lágrimas de sus ojos verdes. Lo único que su cuerpo hizo fue caer de rodillas y permanecer estático en esa posición.

Repentinamente su pecho se sentía mas aliviado, pero no dejaba de llorar. En su interior sintió un vacío que jamás experimentó. Sabía que significaba eso.

-Saga, ¿tú sentiste esto cuando creíste que fallecí en el Cabo? ¿Creíste que me habías perdido desde el momento que me dejaste o cuando te comenté mis planes de traición? - Las lágrimas seguían recorriendo sus mejillas - Adios, hermano

**Comentarios de la Autora: **Este es mi primer fanfic, asi que por favor, cualquier critica es mas que bienvenida...

Estos gemelos son unos personajes que amo mas alla de su apariencia: su historia es muy interesante y su semi encuentro en la saga de Hades es algo que me emociona.

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews :D

,


End file.
